Happiness is at the Bottom of a Bottle
by Somberdead
Summary: Ludwig isn't the friendliest but that doesn't mean he doesn't have friends... everyone always looks down upon him becase of the choices he makes and the people he befriends, like Italy, but one night something tragic happens to someone close, how caan Ludwig deal with it and how can he deal with his broken heart?


**So I've decided to write a Hetalia fanfic lol and it's gonna be a GermanyXOC. Now I've been looking for awhile and I just can't find a good GermanyXwhoever fanfic and I myself am ok with yaoi but I'm very picky about it so you know. This is not going to be yaoi so you know what to expect, I may hint at a little UKUS action but that's it. I will be using human names throughout this. Enjoy!**

Chapter I. The Party

The lights flipped on and Alfred shrieked in fright. "Happy Birthday America!" The countries shouted as they bounced beach balls and quickly started mingling. As soon as Alfred came down from his miniature heart attack, he laughed and started to enjoy himself by getting involved with the various activities his allies had planed and stuffing his face with cakes and burgers.

Britain approached his dear friend and with a quick nodd he gestured hello, "Good evening Alfred, how are you enjoying yourself ol' Chap?"

"Oh, you know Arthur, just being the hero I am and being the life of the party!"

Arthur smiled at his old friend and handed him a small box. Alfred's eyes widened at the kind gesture and grinned stupidly as he basicly ripped open the finely wrapped box that concealed an extremely handsom necklace.

Alfred stared at the silver dog tags, astonished at how it managed to glisten in every angle while he admired the small engrave that stated his name with a blue star underneath it. The other tag was a simple rectangle too but was decorated like a very classical, almost comic-like American flag.

Alfred couldn't hold in his excitement and giggled, pulling his friend into a quick bro-hug. "I love it dude!"

He quickly put the dog tags on and let the shiny metal hang over his freshly pressed brown suit. "No problem, but I'd thank China too, she helped me pick out the design and it was all her idea."

"Oh, don't be silly Arthur," Wang laughed sweetly yet nervously. "It was all his idea Alfred, don't listen to the old man."

"Old man!" Britain retorted, "Your civilization is four times older than my own!"

"Whatever, I'll see you later Alfred, Japan and I are going out for Pocky." And with that the girl scampered off and left the two with Mathew hanging over them dreadfully.

"Canada, why don't you go, uh, make sure all of your mooses or whatever are all right."

Mathew frowed, "Mooses?"

Britain cocked his head to the side and glared at Matt, "Who are you again?" Of course, Arthur being the mature and respectable gentleman he is, knew who Canada was and just wanted to tease the young man.

"I'm Canada..." He almost whinned.

Alfred and Arthur burst out laughing and continued to talk amongst the others.

**O.O.O**

Germany's POV

Although Alfred and I are enemies, I was invited to his birthday party with almost every other country; so, of course I had to show respect for the young country and at least show up for a while.

Italy clung to me like a dog begging for scraps and I was progressively getting annoyed. It was "Germany! Look at this!" or "Germany! they have pasta!" almost every two minutes. I rolled my eyes and tried to shrug the little man from my arm, "Italy, why don't you go talk to Japan."

His bubbling face lit up even more as he said okay and ran off into the thick crowd. I grinned, Japan couldn't even make it tonight. A small voice greeted me from behind, "Oh, guten tag Herr Deutschland!"

I smiled at the familiar woman, "Guten tag Miss Australia. Why are you here?"

"Well," she smiled, "Alfred ask me to come, so here I am!"

Australia and I have been friends for awhile now, after World War II. she helped Italy and I recover and offered great hospitality. Lately I've been teaching her German, and surprisingly it came to her naturally.

Miss Australia wasn't unattractive either, she was fairly short but she was fit and had long legs. Although she was petite her facial structure was thin and sharp. Her skin had a carmel tan and her hair was just past her shoulders and a fiery red; her eyes an icy grey.

It appeared that Miss Australia didn't bother to dress up for the event either. She wore a tan bush hat and matching shorts with a crisp black blouse with cream suspenders.

"I see you didn't bother to wear nicer attire," I stated teasingly.

She gave a slight grin, "Well I didn't plan on staying long, Brazil and I have some business to attend too."

"Ah," I was suddenly surprised when she reached forward with her hands offering a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Well read it," she winked.

I opened the paper to see a date scribbled down onto it in Miss Australia's soft handwriting.

_August 2, 9PM Faye Peterson's home at 409 East Elk Road._

"What is this for?" Her cheeks turned pink, "Well, my birthday isn't to long now also and I wanted to invite you and Italy first. That is, because you are my best friend Ludwig."

My own cheeks started to feel hot, "Well, thank for Faye. I'll tell Feliciano."

She nodded, "Now if you may excuse me, Brazil and I must leave."

"Alright," I waved as she turned and ran off.

**O.O.O**

Australia's POV

I sighed, it was nearly midnight and I'd much rather be at America's party than talking about politics. Anyways, I had zoned out for a moment and it appeared Brazil had addressed me, "Australia? Are you even listening?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry Phillip, I'm just tired."

"Its alright, why don't we continue this next week."

"Thanks, same time?" He nodded, I took the the moment and quickly threw my things into my plush koala bookbag and run out the door. My home was about five miles away from Brazil's house but I didn't mind, I loved to walk.

I decided to stop by the party again but once I got there, everybody but Alfred and Arthur were already gone.

"Where'd everybody go Arthur? This is a party, a party with Alfred to be more exact."

He sighed, continuing to clean up, "Iraq should up and everybody left."

I giggled, "That poor guy, makes one mistake and everybody hates him."

"Yeah, one big mistake," Alfred hissed.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Don't mind him, he's just grumpy because Italy brought him some amazing pizza but ate it anyways."

"He brought it for ME! ME I say! But the buttcrust ate it anyways!"

I laughed, "Oh America, it's only in his nature."

He growled at me before returning to help his friend pick up the rest of the trash. I stayed for awhile to help before leaving to head home.

God, I was pooped, but one thing kept my mind busy as I walked, I sighed, thinking about Germany. Ludwig and I had been friends for awhile. I came to him during his time of need after World War II; to be honest, I've always had this huge crush on the man but he barely ever noticed me until after the war when I offered him a hand. I guess that now that I'm close to him, and he recognizes me, I can say that I- I love-

Something in the corner of my eye flashed, pulling my attention away from my thoughts. I turned, I had walked halfway across town and I had no idea where I was. The object flashed again, appearing to be the light reflecting of a metal watch. I walked towards it, the object was in an alley.

A hand reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards them. The other hand came out and covered my mouth as I was about to scream. Another set approached me, grabbing my shirt and trying to pull it off of me.

I screammed against the other's hand. My shirt came off and he went for my bra. I clawed at the men, squirming and trying to break out of their iron grip. Tears pricked at my eyes as my shorts came off. The one covering my mouth slapped me, yelling at me to stop fighting against them.

His free hand raised up, revealing a knife in his hand, he leaned in whispering in my ear, "This will only take a minute."

He ran the edge of the blade across my cheek leaving a small slice. Blood started to run down my cheek and drip off of my chin. The man undressing me reached down and started undoing his pants but suddenly gasped and hollered in pain, falling to the ground.

The other man pushed me to the ground, raising his hands and gripping the knife. I looked up at the man who was attacking my attackers.

"Ludwig?"

He glanced down at me, then quickly back at the man who was swinging at him. He gripped the wrist that carelessly swung the blade, and with a quick motion the wrist snapped like a twig. The man yelled, falling down to the ground with a thud. Ludwig leaned down and grabbed the knife from him, throwing it away in the dumpster that sat to the side.

He glanced down at me and with pink cheeks he removed his jacket and wrapped it around me.

After helping me up Germany cleared his throat, "Are you alright Faye?"

I nodded, pulling his warm jacket around me, "Yes but what are you doing here?"

"I was dropping Italy at his brothers house for the night, why aren't you at Phillip's?"

"Him and I finished early, I was walking home but I guess I spaced out and got lost."

"Well your house is all the way acrossed town, why don't you just stay with me? I would have a clearer conscience if I knew you were okay."

I nodded, "Thank you Germany."

And so I stayed at Germany's house, he gave me one of his shirts (which was extremely large on me and went almost down to my knees) and a pair of shorts to sleep in. He let me sleep in his guest room but I fell asleep on his couch, finding it more comfortable.

In the morning I sheepishly padded into his room to see him still sleeping. I had stayed at his house before in the past just as Italy or Japan has but I felt as if this time felt different.

I climbed into his large bed, curling up under the thick white sheets. He shifted, now facing me, I looked at his face to see how relaxed it was. I almost gasped, he always looks so tense, almost angry but in his sleep he looked softened and at peace. It made me wonder what Germany dreamed of.

I leaned into him, resting my head against his chest and listening to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat. He smelled good, like the musky scent of a man mixed with a dot of a cinnamon beer.

I inhaled, feeling extremely tired and at home.

But I have to wonder, am I dreaming? Is this real, and if it is, do I want to wake up?

**O.O.O**

**So there's chapter one, please review and tell me of what you think! **


End file.
